


Catlike

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:Post-love making, Chuck is trying to co-exist with the Speaker’s cats, who are used to being the ones snuggling her when she sleeps.
Relationships: Nancy Pelosi/Chuck Schumer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Catlike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedheart/gifts).

Chuck isn’t sure what he did in some past life that made him such a lucky man, but he certainly doesn’t take it for granted. He thinks to himself as he looks at Nancy, dozing with a smile on her face, lying mere inches away from him. He feels a pleasant soreness in his muscles that let him know that he’s in for a good night’s sleep, the kind of sleep that only comes after a period of blissful exertion. He is just about to drift off when the blankets suddenly rustle. He sees a pair of shining green eyes shimmer in the darkness before they slowly blink at him.

Ah, one of the Speaker’s cats. He can’t quite make out which one it is. Chuck has been blind as a bat without his glasses for longer than he would care to admit. He feels the mattress displace slightly as the feline weaves her way up between their legs before melting herself into the small gap between them.

“You like being close to her, too, huh?”

The cat allows herself to be pet, which he knows is the animal’s blessing. They seemed a bit skeptical of his presence at first, but he quickly won them over by being respectful of their boundaries. And Nancy’s too, for that matter.

The cat purrs, a long, low rumbling sound that pleases Chuck immensely.

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmurs.

“Are you talking to me or the cat?” Nancy asks.

Chuck laughs.

“Both,” he says.

“Am I your good girl, Chuck?” she asks.

If he were a younger man, Chuck knows he would’ve been back on top of her in an instant. Not that he’s not still enjoying this exchange regardless.

“Always,” he says.

He would later swear that Nancy started purring, too.


End file.
